Growing Up
by Anaxandra1
Summary: Hey! I've changed my pen name, used to be blue eyes. a D/G fic, with a bit of H/H and B/F, please R/R!!!! *chap 5 up!*
1. chap 1: on the way to school

Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it- yada, yada, yada.

A/N: Now everybody read this only in a good mood because this is my first fic and frankly I'm pretty nervous (well not really but you know what I mean). And now you ask:" Why do we have to be in a good mood?" So I'll tell you, because being in a good mood means you'll be nice and leave a review, wont you now…

This is a Ginny/Draco story, which is really odd mind you since she is probably my least favorite character. But, the muse calls…  

And another thing (sorry) – Background information: Ginny is in her 7th year, the trio& company have just graduated (obviously).

Oh and thought are in italics.

Well, here it was, starting. Her seventh and final year. Ginny looked around the platform, this would be the last time.

But this year was going to be different, this year Ron, Harry and Hermione had already graduated. 

Of course this situation had its ups and downs, Ginny mused, and at least now Draco and his lot were out of the way.

She was aware that new slytherins would be accepted to the school, but best not to dwell on that.

By her seventh year, Ginny had changed quite a lot. She was no longer a short bashful little girl. She had grown a lot over the summer.Deciding she did not want to be treated as a little girl anymore, and heavens know she had enough of that being the youngest and only girl in a house full of boys, Ginny approached her mother.

She remembered only to well the morning she told her mum she wanted a change; mum had been so pleased, finally someone to doll-up after six boys.

It wasn't that Ginny didn't have any friends, because she did bundles, but they refused to see her change and kept treating her as a little girl. 

She suspected that one of the reasons that boys treated her like that was because their fear of Ron and his over-protectiveness. 

But again, she thought grinning to herself, all that is going to change this year.

This morning, before coming here Ginny went over her new wardrobe choosing what to wear. Yawning now, she regretted she didn't do it the night before.

 In the end she settled on black heeled boots, used jeans that flared at the bottom, a black t-shirt, a thin black sweater and buttoned at one button. 

Simple but elegant (not too much for school though). Her hair had been even more difficult to decide, if possible. 

At the end she settled for putting it in a messy half bun, and leaving some hair out as lopsided bangs. 

Well, not so much settled but quickly did her hair the only way she could think of when her parents kept yelling from downstairs that they were going to be late.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and nodded a quick approval to herself before picking up her bag and rushing towards the door.

"Hey Ginny!" Someone shouted, cutting her train of thought, she turned around. "Hey I've been calling you for ages" said Laura. 

Laura had been Ginny's best friend for awhile now, basically ever since her fourth year when she and Hermione had stopped hanging out so much. 

This was mostly due to Hermione's relationship with Harry. 

Needless to say, that had also put an end to her Harry infatuation. Nevertheless they were all still very good friends.

"How was your summer?" Laura asked excitedly "did you meet any cute guys? Were you really in Romania? Did you see anyone we know yet? And what have you done with your hair?" 

Laura of course said all of this very quickly.

_Typical Laura_. 

"Actually" Ginny said, "my summer was great, yes I went to visit Charlie, no I didn't meet anyone but the year is just starting, you're the only person I've seen yet, and my hair is basically what I managed to do in eight seconds flat. That covers it all doesn't it?"

"Well" Laura looked critically at Ginny, surveying her, "I like it." 

Suddenly Laura jumped up and down "Look there's Natalie! Hey Nat! Over here!" Laura waved furiously.

"Hey Nat!" Ginny yelled as well

.

While Ginny was the sweet girl every body liked, and Laura was the clown and the girl all the boys adored, Natalie was defiantly the studious of the bunch.

"Hi!" Natalie screamed back over the crowds. "Guess what." She finally reached them, "I'm head girl"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" They both exclaimed.

 "Group hug!" Laura declared.

And both Ginny and Laura quickly smothered Natalie between them.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Finally, after meeting everybody, they managed to get on the train. 

Pretty soon Natalie left them to go to a more private compartment with Colin her steady boyfriend for almost a year now. 

Yep the Creevy kid, who still took pictures by the way.

"So Ginny" said Laura after they were left alone. "What'cha planning to do this year huh?"

"Oh I don't know…I defiantly want to get a boyfriend that's for sure." 

This remark sent Laura giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny huh?" Ginny asked defensively. 

"I'm sorry, just can't imagine you with a guy, let alone a steady boyfriend"

"Well you are gonna help me change all that"

"Whad'ya mean" Laura stopped laughing suddenly, an action that sent her falling of her chair.

 "Just that, I'm sick of all the boys treating me like a little girl. I mean they don't even think of me as an option any more, just as sweet little Ginny that can help you with your homework."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Well you know… your stuff"

"You mean make up and stuff like that…" Laura looked at her carefully, trying to judge if she was joking.

"Well yea"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Laura exclaimed, delighted to have a 'project', as she started to take out boxes of make up out of her bag…

And thus the train ride went on until they reached Hogwarts.


	2. chap 2: before the party

First of all thank you every one so much!!!

You have no idea how much I love reviews, they mean so much to me! I actually snuck to the computer room during my free period to check em' out.

Disclaimer: I bet you guessed this already, but none of it is mine. Original, huh?

A/N: this story is also going to have a bit of H/Hr stuff, they are already together. Oh and if any of you have any Ideas please send them to me, either in the review or you can send them to my e-mail.

"Tell me."

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"Come **on**, Harry tell me! It's not fair"

"No way, you can forget it" Harry said slightly amused.

"Well why not?"

"Cause it's a surprise Hermione, that's why."

"Well I don't like surprises anymore" Hermione pouted.

"It's your birthday so you are going to have to deal with it" 

"Oh yea?"

"Yea." Harry said decidedly, then he suddenly started looking at her curiously "Why what are you planning Hermione"

"What if I kiss you?" Hermione paused for the effect, "Will you tell me then?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see eh?" Harry said clearly enjoying himself.

With that they started to reach for each other…

"Hey people! People! Get a room!"

They quickly parted away.

"Really Neville" Hermione said slightly teasing "you should talk, I've seen you and a certain Danielle preoccupied in a similar activity"

(A/N: hey dannie7 hope your reading this…)

"Yea well…" Neville said blushing.

"Anyway what did you want?" said Harry briskly. 

"Oh, um… Ginny owled, she said the train would be at the station at one o'clock. I was kinda looking for Ron though."

"Don't worry we'll make sure he gets the message" said Hermione, nodding Neville to the door with her head.

"O.k, o.k! I get the message, I'm going," Neville said chuckling and started walking towards the door.

"Oh and don't forget my birthday party tomorrow… you'd better bring a present!!"

~_~_~_~_~

"Giiinnny, help me please I'm at loss. And DADA is **your** best subject".

"C'mon Laura, ask Nat. I have to do potions!" 

"Nat's at her head girl meeting"

"Then ask Colin."

"But he doesn't explain as well as you do" 

"I can't Laura, and don't think that flattery is going to get you anywhere."

"Oh well" Laura said quickly pushing her homework aside just as fast "at least I tried, it's the meaning that counts. Now to more interesting stuff. I'm going to Hogsmeade with William next week. H-"

"What, that's it?" said Ginny cutting in. "Your not doing anymore homework?"

"Nope, I told you it's the meaning that counts. Anyway back to what I was talking about, can you believe it!"

"You are so unbelievable you know," said Ginny shaking her head grinning.

"But you know you love me. What are you doing for Christmas"

"Well, well, well" pushing his way and sitting between Ginny and Laura, wrapping his hands around both their shoulders "What have we here eh? Two lovely ladies unaccompanied?"

"Get your hands off Paul" said Laura pushing his hands of her shoulder.

"Yea Paul, down boy!" said Ginny giggling.

"Is that so, care to tell me what you were thinking just before I came Miss Ginny" mocked Paul.

"Nothing in particular"

"Really, bet I could tickle it out of you!" and with that Paul started tickling her, an action that ended with Ginny writhing and laughing on the floor, Paul right after her.

"Please, please stop. My sides are hurting" Ginny managed insert between laughs.

"Well o.k." suddenly they noticed the akward position they were in and Paul scrambled off her.

"Hey Paul! Come over here for a sec," someone yelled from across the common room.

"Yea, well ...um… I have to go" and Paul ran across the room, his face a distinct shade of red.

"Someone has a crush, someone has a crush" Laura taunted in a sing-songy voice as Ginny climbed up to the sofa.

 "Oh shut up," said Ginny throwing a pillow playfully, yet nonetheless her cheeks reddening as well.

"Yeah, yeah. What **are** you doing at Christmas?"

"Well lets see" said Ginny. "There's Hermione's birthday party the day after I come back. I'm gonna visit Bill in Egypt, and I guess I'm gonna spend the rest at home…"

"Backup, Hermione's party, any cute guys there?"

"I don't know, there might, some people are coming from her work, so who knows!"

"Well in that case," Laura said rising from the couch, "I believe a wardrobe inspection is required. Come on, up to the dorm!"

"It's amazing how you have no power for homework and yet you are willing to get up from the couch for this." Ginny said shaking her head unbelievingly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, regardless of what you really meant. Now come on," and with that Laura pulled Ginny up and dragged her to the dorm.

From then on, it was hours of standing in front of the mirror and trying out an array of outfits. 

"What about this one?"

"Ginny Weasley! Take that of right now! You do not wear pink! Have I made myself clear! Now try this on."

"I don't want to wear black!"

"Why not?"

"Everyone always wear black!"

"You got a point there…"

And with that they continued.

At the end they settled on a strapy dark green dress that ended above the knee.

It doesn't look half bad thought Ginny as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

"And now for my personal favorite part, the hair & makeup time!" exclaimed Laura clapping her hands as if she had just found treasure.

Once they finished each girl began her packing for the next day.

I promise Draco will be here next chapter! Scouts honor!

But what do you think? Constructive criticism is welcome. Now review!

Bye.


	3. chap 3: Hermione's party

Disclaimer: Common, do I really have to do this? It's not mine! None of it! Really, I'm not faking!

Well maybe just the plot and one or two minor characters.

A/N: Thanks bundles to "Harry potter lexicon," it's packed with information!

Did you know Hermione's birthday is on September 19? Oh well we'll just ignore that and pretend it's around Christmas.

Thoughts will be in italics.

And just one last thing, please review, criticism as well, it helps me improve.

Chapter 3: Hermione's party.

"Thanks Ron" Ginny said as he opened the door for her.

They had just arrived at Hermione's birthday party, and from what she could see the room was packed.

"Wow, quite a lot of people huh Ron. Ron?"

_That was fast_. Ginny thought as she observed Ron already greeting Hermione and Harry and quickly turning around to talk to some petite brunet. 

"Ginny! Over here!"

"Coming" Ginny said and quickly hurried over to greet Hermione.

"I see you went for the "big party" idea this year huh?"

"Well quite a turn out isn't it," said Hermione proudly looking around. 

"I met so many new people this year!" pausing she continued "Also, Mum and Pop insisted that I invite the family over so… well you know."

"Anyway, here's your gift" said Ginny handing the wrapped parcel to Hermione and embracing her with a hug 

"Happy birthday and I really hope you like it" she said smiling and pointing towards the gift.

"I'm sure I will if you got it for me," Hermione smiled happily. 

She sincerely hoped she liked it. Ginny had arrived yesterday dying for some time to rest.

When she discovered that her "brilliant" brothers forgot to get a gift. 

So of course, since mom had been busy, she had to get it. And she spent all day, yesterday looking for the perfect gift.

All that would have been bearable if it wasn't for Ron and Bill who just **had **to accompany her. 

Ron, because Hermione was one of his best friends. 

And Bill because he was bored, meaning he was going to use this chance to tease her, not that she minded too much, it was Bill after all.

But the worst thing was that they had no clue what to get for a "girl". 

Bill came up with all sort of romantic gifts while Ron simply rejected anything she offered. 

In the end they chose a book (completely unavoidable) about the process of making new charms and two concert tickets to Hermione's absolutely favorite band "The Weird Sisters".

"Hermione dear!" someone shrilled.

"Oh dear! Ginny you better go, its time to face Aunt Jemima!"

"Sure," Ginny giggled good-naturedly and swiftly stepped aside to see if she could find anyone she knew. _And, _Ginny thought as she heard her stomach rumble, _find the food!_

No sooner had she left Hermione when she glanced back and saw her being smothered by a woman, who was "big boned" to say the least. 

Ginny reached the food table, _finally_, and feasted her eyes on the variety of foods spread before her. 

After a couple of seconds, once she finished taking in the "view" and deciding what she wanted Ginny reached for one of the appetizers. 

Just as she leaned forward in order to seize it her head collided with someone.

"Ow, oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She said quickly and looked up. _What?!_

"Malfoy?!" she said.

"Nice to see you again too Ginny. It is Ginny isn't it?" He said with his everlasting smirk. 

"Uh yeah, Ginny it is, um bye, I um have to go to Harry, yup have to go." She stuttered.

_Great Ginny, real smooth._ She scolded herself.

What was Malfoy doing here? At **Hermione's** birthday? 

So yea he wasn't so "pure blood" crazed anymore. Not since the end of her fourth year when Harry had finally killed Voldemort, and Lucius. 

He wasn't exactly a muggle lover, but he was much more polite and open about the whole issue last she saw him. 

_And damn good looking too. Ginny stop that! He's Malfoy for Christ sake!_

She quickly walked away feeling Malfoy's eyes boring into her. 

She looked around for someone she knew and tried to appear busy.

She spotted Harry and started walking in his direction.

"Hey Harry" she whispered, "What is Malfoy doing here?"

"I know I talked to Hermione about it but she insisted"

"Why?!"

"Well," Harry paused "they work together and apparently they get along"

"All I have to say is it's bizarre, completely bizarre" Ginny shook her head.

"Hey, Ginny what did you get Hermione? Something I'll enjoy eh?" said Harry while trying to wiggle his eyebrow suggestively and wink at the same time, failing obviously.

"Good one Harry, you know me as a person to get Hermione that kind of thing? Besides I'm underage forget? But actually you might enjoy some of it, we got her two tickets for the "Weird Sisters" and well I gue-"

"What?!" Harry interrupted, "what!" he whispered as they got a few stares. "You got her tickets? But that's what I got her"

"I am **sooo** sorry Harry. I didn't know!"

"Oh well I'll find something else I guess" Harry said slightly disappointed, then he looked over her shoulder and looked very panicked.

"Oh quick, quick talk to me and look busy, I'm trying to avoid Hermione's aunt, Jemima. 

"

Oh aren't you a **dear!**" Harry mimicked her quietly. "How are you treating my precious Hermione?" 

He continued. "Bloody hell, there's no avoiding it she's coming over here! Go Ginny! Save yourself!"

"Um...O.k." Ginny said chuckling and moving away towards Fred and George who appeared to be in the middle of performing one of their newest stunts. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~    

A couple hours later Ginny was sitting at one of the tables looking at everyone on the dance floors. 

There was Ron and the brunette she'd seen him talking to earlier.

And there was "aunt" Jemima dancing with someone who looked as if he was ready to give up dancing for life! 

Behind them were Neville and Danielle, _I hope for her sake he's improved since the yule ball_. 

And there were Harry and Hermione, looking as if they were in a world of their own. 

How long had they been together, Ginny tried to remember. 

It seemed only yesterday that they had finally worked up the courage to tell each other how they felt. But actually it was almost a year now. 

Harry and Hermione had pulled an all-nighter because they had there first N.E.W.T and from there on the events took a roll of there own. 

It was a blessing really, after their break-up in the middle of fifth year they had agreed to stay friends and date other people.

But in those few weeks before they got back together, they were both walking around completely depressed. 

Each of them realizing his/her feeling for the other but afraid to act on it, for fear the other didn't feel the same.

Thank god that they got back together.

She didn't think she could take anymore of them acting like that.  

"Hello there, you look like you'd like to dance." Someone interrupted her train of thought. She quickly looked up,

"Malfoy?"

"Draco, please." He said smiling. "We seem to have started of on the wrong foot there. So?" He paused, obviously waiting for an answer, "Do you want to dance?"

_Wow, he's changed! _

"Sure why not." Ginny said taking his outstretched hand and pulling her self up.

Just as they started dancing, the music switched to a slow song.

"Well then Ginny Weasly" he said while putting his hand on her waist. "What have you been up to this year?"

A slight blush came on her cheeks, as he pulled her a tad closer to him.

"It's only the beginning, but we've started working on our N.E.W.Ts. What have you been doing?"

"I'm sure you know by now I've been working with Hermione. I'm the "Daily Prophet" political reporter."

"Oh" Ginny said, and they fell into an awkward silence.

Once the song ended, Draco suggested they get a drink.

As they walked toward the table Ginny said "You know, I never get it about fruit punch, is it alcoholic or is it just some sort of fruit juice."

"I know, I never got it either. But I think it has a small amount of alcohol, not enough to get you drunk though."

"Well" Ginny giggled figuring it would at least be something to do, "What do you say we give it a go"

"My, my, my Ginny Weasly, you sure have changed" Malfoy said, raising a brow, "are you suggesting what I think you are"

"Yup, let's get pissed"

"Language, language. You know what, let' do it, we'll do a contest, what do you say?"

"Sure. O.k., on my mark, ready set…go!" And so they both started drinking one cup after the other. 

After finishing half of the bowl, (it was a very big bowl) Draco said "You know what, either I was wrong, and this has no alcohol what so ever, or we can both hold it really well. So what do we say we drink something a bit stronger…"

"Um, I don't know" Ginny said looking around her.

"Come on Weasly, can't take it?" Malfoy said, his old sneer returning.

"Of course I can, but not here, let's go outside." Ginny quickly said and started walking briskly outside, chin high, hoping Draco was really following and not just laughing at her. 

God she hated it when he sneered at her, it made her feel so small, and brought back his taunting from schools earlier years. 

She was going to show him, no way was he going to treat her like a little girl.

Ginny opened the door, stepped outside and aimed for the brick wall.

"Come on Draco" she said climbing on the wall and sitting on it. "Bring the bottle"

"Ginny if you don-"

"Bring the bottle"

"Fine" he said and handed Ginny the bottle. "Here you go".

"So" Draco said heaving himself on the wall, "How's school? God, I never thought I'd ask that!"

"School is fine. And I'm not that much younger then you, it's just a year."

"Fine, fine. But you have to cut me some slack, I do have a right to patronize you a bit, I am finished.  But really what's going on?"

"Well" Ginny said, moved the hair from her eyes, took a big sip out of the bottle and started dangling her feet, "actually nothing much, you know? I'm doing o.k. at school, except potions that is."

"I could help you"

Ginny paused and looked at him, "really?"

"Sure, why not, it was my best subject. Now give me that bottle" and with that he made a lunge towards Ginny while she moved backwards to avoid him. All this ended with Draco falling of the wall, which luckily wasn't very tall.

"I am sooo sorry!" Ginny managed to say between giggles "Here I'll come and help you".

"Well you don't sound sorry, you sound as if you are already under the influence, which means it's my turn now." And with that he grabbed the bottle (successfully) and took a big gulp.

As it was they were both sprawled on a brick floor outside in the London night, there they remained for what might have been an hour or so, they were both too drunk by that time to notice. 

Suddenly they heard the patio door open. They both tripped over their feet while trying to get up.

"Quick behind this tree, to your left, no that's you right, your **left** Ginny!"

Suddenly they heard Charlie's voice: "Ginny?"

"Yeah, over here!" she yelled out.

"Why'd you answer him?" Draco whispered fiercely.

"It might be important! Now go hide behind the tree! He can't find you here with me!" she whispered back.

"Ginny, there you are! I'm going back home, here's your floo powder; everyone can go home when he feels like it. Ginny, are you o.k.?" 

"I'm fine" said Ginny, swaying slightly. "Really I am. Bye Charlie"

"Okay then, bye" and with that Charlie headed back home.

"Coast is clear, you can come out now." Ginny said in an exaggerated whisper.

"You know what." Draco said coming from behind the tree "I feel like taking a walk. Come on lets go." 

Draco grabbed her arm, and together they started walking, leaning on each for support.

After about fifteen minutes Draco suddenly said "you're not cold, are you?"

"Actually now that you mention it I am a bit chilly" 

"Well then here, you can take my cloak" 

"Thanks" Ginny said and wrapped the cloak around her.

"So…" Ginny said.

"So…"

"Do you want to go back insi-"

But Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence. Draco was kissing her, and slowly she started to kiss him back.

_What am I doing?! It's Draco. "Yeah the new and improved" said a voice in her head._

After what seemed like ages (though keep in mind they had long before lost track of time) they pulled apart.

Well? What do you think? Was it okay, awful, what? Please review. You are welcome to leave any sort of criticism, of course with a preference to constructive one.

Anyway I hoped you liked it!


	4. chap 4: At Egypt

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Had you going there for a while though, huh? And another thing, I ran across some old copies of "the baby sitters club", a series I used to read when I was in elementary school, and I'm gonna a use few phrases. And guess what? Their not mine either!!!

A/N: thank you every one so much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Irizistable-gigaz: the first chapter is at the platform 9 3/4, the second is at school, and the third is at Hermione's parent's house.

And all the rest I love you to pieces!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please review everyone!!!!! I'm begging you; it makes my day, besides it doesn't take that long…

Sorry I didn't up date for so long- I had a damn writers block…

Oh and I almost forgot, I'm looking for a beta reader… anyone?

And one last thing, if anyone wants me to e-mail them when a new chapter comes out, just say the word, no problem…  

"Ginny!!!!! Are you ready?!" Bill yelled from down stairs. 

"Just a sec!" Ginny yelled back.

"Mum, did you wash my blue trousers?"

"Gosh Ron, what do you need **those** trousers for?" Charlie asked.

In addition to all that, various noises in different volumes could be heard coming from the twin's room.

"I have a date"

"Is it the girl you talked to at the party?" Ginny yelled from up stairs.

"Ginny! Would you please finish packing! I really don't want to miss that portkey!"

"O.k. Bill, chill"

"Ooh little Ronkins has a date!" Fred cooed, he had just gotten out of the room.

"Shut up Fred!"

"Hey Bill! I'm ready in a sec! I'm just going to the bathroom!"

"what ever, just hurry up!"

"Her name's Jennifer-"

"who cares about the name! What does she look like?!"

"Fred really!"

"AH!!!!!!!!!! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GEORGE! GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!!"

"Would every one please be quiet!!!" and of course whatever Molly said-happened. "Really! Just calm down! Ginny, are you ready?

"Yeah" Ginny said while coming out of the bathroom, glaring at George. "I'm all set."

"Right, come on Ginny"

"Ooh I can't believe your going away, come here and give your mum a kiss"

"Sure mum" Ginny said as she put her luggage down and went over to hug molly. "I'm only going away for five days though"

"You too Bill, don't think you can get away without one" with that Bill came over as well.

After all the goodbyes were finished, Bill grabbed Ginny and her luggage and with that they headed towards the portkey.

                                   _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

They had been traveling for two straight hours by now, in a carriage. Bill had insisted, he said that way Ginny could get a "feel" of the country, besides there weren't a lot of fire places in Egypt to floo in.

_God its hot_. Ginny thought drowsily as she leaned her head on the side of the carriage._ Its bloody Christmas! _Realizing there wasn't much she could do Ginny turned her head lazily towards the window in order to look at the view. _Not a big change there._ At first Ginny had been enthralled with the view, a vast clear blue sky, golden white hot burning sand as long as the eye could see, and some occasional mountain. Defiantly different from back home.

These big plains were one of the reasons there were so many portkeys around. Most of the muggle population lived around the Nile.

Ginny let her mind slip back to the kiss.

It was so odd,_ great though_, she had never been kissed like that, pausing for a second Ginny realized she hadn't been kissed much. Unless you count Seamus's odd fumbling.

But with Draco…_with Draco it was as if time stood still and there was nothing else in the world but Draco and me. There was only warm breath and two cold noses. Just me and Draco, holding each other tight._ It had ended quite oddly though,_ once it ended Draco kept his arms around me. I looked into his silver gray eyes, and suddenly he turned his face away._ After that Draco quickly started walking and called out "we'd better start heading back or they'll get worried".

And that was that. They trudged back to the party in silence.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bill said, quickly pulling her back to reality.

"What?"

"You just sighed. Don't worry Ginny, we'll be there soon."

"How soon?"

"Don't worry" Bill grinned. "were already in the city, boy you must have dosed off there." 

And so they were, Ginny started looking around, one thing hadn't changed, it was still hot as hell. But other then that every thing was different. The city was bustling with life. In every corner there was some merchant, offering and haggling. Children ran around between the stalls and Ginny detected some sounds that sounded like gossip being traded.

"Ginny, here's you translation pill"

"Thanks" the pill looked like a "Bertie Bot every flavor bean" but it kept changing its color from dark green to gold. Ginny quickly swallowed it and looked at Bill as he swallowed his. Suddenly she could understand all that was happening around her. 

As they were stepping out of the carriage Bill said "Listen Gin, there's something I need to tell you, um, you are going to meet-"

"Oui! William!" and with that Bill turned around and was quickly rewarded by a woman with long blond hair running towards him and flinging herself into his arms. What started out as a hug turned soon into a lengthily kiss. Ginny of course was staring at them with her jaw open.

Finally she managed to croak out "I didn't know you had a girlfriend". 

         

"Yeah well…" Bill said smiling sheepishly from ear to ear, after finally parting from the woman. "Ginny this is Fleur"

"Bounjour, so nice to meet you finally" Fleur said and gracefully kissed the stunned Ginny on both cheeks "you are Virginia, no`?" Ginny could only nod. Fleur quickly returned her attention to Bill and began smoothing his shirt. "O`w did the ride go? I missed you so much! I've already organized your rooms."

Ginny snapped out of her daze and hurried to catch up with them. Obviously this has been going on for sometime now. And to think he never told mum, the same mum who was always pestering him to get a girlfriend. Ginny shook her head in wonder; Bill had always been a bit odd. Well, at least they looked happy together… this would be great blackmail material Ginny grinned.

                                                              ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Well here it is" Fleur said as she opened the door, "This is your room Virginia".

They had just arrived to Bill's flat, Gingrots's supply. Ginny had got the guest room, it was small, but hey it wasn't as if she planned to be indoors so much. In the corner there was a bed covered with stiffly starched white sheets. Near the bed there was a small desk, empty but for a little vase with a few lotus flowers in it.

In the other side of the room was a small closet.

"Listen Ginny, I have to check in at Gringrots Fleur will help you out here k'?"

"Sure". Having achieved her "consent", Bill pecked Fleur on the cheek and apparated.

"Vell, lets get started wee? I'll 'elp you un-pack."

What started out as un-packing turned quickly into a "girl gab fest". Ginny poured her heart out, and though Fleur was understanding Ginny doubted the half veela ever had to experience these kind of problems, still she made a great conversation. And after awhile Ginny managed to steer the conversation to the really interesting part.

"So, how did you and Bill get together?" Quite surprisingly the half veela blushed.

"Vell" she started enthusiastically, this was clearly a favorite subject, "I started vorking for the international magical relations department in the French ministry, and I was assigned for Egypt. I had such a hard time, I had forgotten my translation beans on my first day and I couldn't understand a thing. Willia`m recognized me from the` tournament and he started talking to me" Fleur paused to giggle, "and so he continued to e`lp me with a lot of things. But you see he was so shy" as Fleur paused again to giggle Ginny thought _Bill shy?! Fleur must be exposing new sides of Bill… _"So, after about two weeks I asked him out…" with this Fleur started to stare dreamily into space, "and we had a wonderful time! We ate dinner and then we danced and we danced, and we talked and we talked… and then we kissed! And he is so dreamy! He just-"

"Fleur this is were we stop" Ginny said amused at the French girl's obvious infatuation with Bill, "I really don't want to hear how my brother kisses."   

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

The next couple of days passed rather pleasantly, Bill showed her around some pyramids, the curses they thought up back then!  Every thing was perfect, except for one thing Ginny would just nearly get Draco out of her mind when Fleur and Bill would start fussing fondly over each other, and remind her.

On her third morning there Ginny was awakened by Fleur rushing in her door. "You have to get up! We `ave to start getting ready!"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Ginny replied drowsily.

"Oh, didn't Willia`m  tell you? There is the embassy's ball tonight! It will include Egypt, France and Brittan. Now come on sleepy I will doll you all up!" Fleur said clapping her hands like she had just won a prize.

"Bill?" Ginny cried out "did you consent to this!"

"Yeah sure sleepy! Just get up. But honestly, why do you have to start preparing so early?"

"Really Willia`m, this is a woman's affair." Fleur said winking at Ginny as if sharing a secret with her.   
  


"But first I want some breakfast!" Ginny exclaimed.

After breakfast Fleur exiled Bill from the flat and turned to Ginny. "Vell Virginia, are you ready?" adding a mischievous grin she quickly pulled Ginny in the direction of the bathroom.

Following that were hours of luxurious bathes, ointments, creams, facial masks, manicures and pedicures. And finally the choice of clothes.

"You av`e not brought a ball gown, no?"

"Nope, told you, I hade no idea…"

"Very well, I will lend you something of mine and we vill alter it a bit, wee?"

Fleur finally chose a light blue dress for Ginny, it bared her shoulder and clung lightly to her body, trailing down to the floor.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed "Are you sure you can lend it to me?"

"Of course!" Fleur cut her off. "And now to you hair and make-up." Once Fleur finished with Ginny she quickly dressed her self in a white silk gown.

"Wow" Ginny said mesmerized. "You look amazing."

"Merci, now I am just hoping your brother can take the hint, eh?" Fleur chuckled.

_Hint, what hint? _Ginny thought, _ohhhhhhhhh,_ she realized,_ **white **dress, how long have they been going out?_

Just as Ginny was about to ask there came a nock on the door and with out waiting for an answer Bill stepped in. All he could do was stare at Fleur, who came up to him and kissed his cheek, "You like then?" all Bill could do was nod. "Look at Virginia, was it not worth the wait?"

Bill's expression soon changed "What the hell are you wearing Ginny?! You are way to young!"

Just as Ginny was about to answer Fleur jumped between them, "Now Willia`m Weasly! Virginia is all grown up already, and she looks fabulous, no?" she asked smiling "Besides it is less revealing then what I am wearing, and what I am wearing is fit for a **church**." Fleur emphasized the last word. _Smooth_ Ginny thought fighting back a chuckle.

"Yes but you are-" Bill tried to put in

"Do you want me to change as well?"

"**No!** bu-"

"She is wearing that and it is final." Fleur turned her head and winked at Ginny.

_I'm starting to really like her_ Ginny thought. 

"Fine, fine" Bill said raising his arms in defeat. "You know I can't resist you" he said edging towards Fleur again. Once ending their kiss, which once again reminded Ginny of Draco, They all headed for the door. They decided to walk, being as it was close by. They ran a lively conversation, but Ginny didn't remember a thing, for some reason all Ginny remembered was her hands, she couldn't figure out what to do with them.

Fleur was talking with hers, gesturing and making graceful shapes. Whenever she finished Bill would immediately hold her hand, not grab it, not thrust his hand over her shoulder like Paul. It looked so natural. Neither of them seemed to think about it. As if they were born to walk hand in hand. They looked so happy and comfortable.

Ginny just started fiddling with her hands and tried to keep Draco out of her mind. _Why the hell is it still so bothering me? We were both drunk as hell; I bet he barely remembers it…_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

They had finally arrived, Ginny was amazed by it. The colorful gowns being flaunted and twirled, the smells of the different perfumes, the light chatter that filled the hall, yes it was defiantly amazing.

Ginny looked at Fleur and Bill. Fleur scattering "bounjur's" and pecking cheeks, Bill shaking hands and fighting off looks of envy that were thrown at him.

After a few minuets Bill finally managed to reach Ginny, as they had been separated by the crowds. "You hanging in there?"

"Sure, its beautiful in here! If a bit noisy."

"Yeah well come on, lets get to our table" Bill took her hand and together they started again through the crowds, managing to grab Fleur as well.

The food was great, and Ginny thoroughly enjoyed herself. Later on in the evening Bill and Fleur started dancing. Ginny remained alone at her table. With everyone away Ginny started thinking about the last party she attended,_ I doubt I should get "pissed" here._ Ginny nearly let out a laugh.

"Well, well, what have we here? It is a bit surprising seeing you here."

Ginny quickly turned around and was left with her jaw hanging, _Malfoy?! Twice in the same week?_

"Fancy seeing you here" Malfoy said.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Ginny managed to say.

"Well" Draco started raising a brow "clearly you work on short term memory mode. I'm a political reporter, remember? This being an embassy event it is considered politics, being the beginner that I am, I'm stuck with the political/social events."

"Oh" Ginny said trying to stop herself from blushing, unsuccessfully. "Well I'm here with Bill. My brother." She hastened to explain seeing as Draco raised his brow again.

_Ask me to dance, please ask me to dance. _Ginny prayed inwardly.

"So, how have you been enjoying your stay in Egypt?"

"Just fine" Ginny stated and tried to think of something to say to break the awkward silence she knew was going to come.

Draco put his hand through his hair and started "do you want to-" __

_Yes, yes_, Ginny thought expectantly. Just then a dark haired woman threw herself in "Whew, I so glad I found you, I've been searching all over! It is so crowded here!"

"Ah yes, Ginny this is Blaise Zabini, Blaise this is Ginny Weasly"

"Hmm yes, pleasure I'm sure" Blaise said while leaning on Draco possessively. She quickly leaned over and whispered seductively into Draco's ear "Come dance with me…" and something else Ginny couldn't quite catch.

_Well, _Ginny, _it seems it really didn't mean anything to him._ She knew it was foolish, who was she to expect that a kiss shared on a cold London night, being totally drunk, would actually mean anything, to Draco Malfoy of all people. But still she couldn't help the small tear that escaped her carefully made-up eye, at least up until know she had hope.

Well? What did you think? Please review, it helps me oh so much!   


	5. chap5: Last morning

Disclaimer: I do have faith in human intelligence, so I assume you've concluded it doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Well I came down with a writers block, damn that thing! Now can everyone who has read this far _please_ review? Besides the fact it doesn't take much time, it really helps, so please, any kind of criticism is more then welcome as long as you explain. Please don't just say it's awful, why is it awful? Oh and before I forget, looking for a beta reader. If your interested either leave it in the review, or e-mail me. Thanks!

~_~_~_~_~

Ugh, she wasn't feeling so well now.  The chatter that had been so pleasant before threatened to burst her head wide open. She turned to her plate and started poking the remaining food around with her fork._ Damn Ginny! Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It was just a kiss, well obviously not just a kiss… but it probably was for him!_ Ginny scolded herself._ Get a grip! Look at him! He obviously isn't short of women falling for him._

Ginny paused sulking for a bit and looked for Draco. There he was, a tall frame, broad shoulders, whispy blond hair, a kind of elegance and gracefulness in his moves, and…_ and a woman just as beautiful dancing with him! Ugh Ginny! Stop it! Why would he look at you when women like Blaise are swooning over him? Blaise, with her tight shocking pink dress, that goes **great** with her black hair!_

"Hey Ginny, you might want to have mercy on the poor plate".

Ginny quickly snapped out of her daydream and noticed that she had started to stab the plate with her fork.

"I mean I know the food is good, but it's gone. You already finished everything." Bill said laughing slightly. "Come on, were getting ready to go. I just have to go get Fleur." Bill stood up and motioned Fleur over.

Ginny sighed a quick sigh looking wistfully at the delicate hand painted porcelain plate and stood up gathering her cloak. "I'm ready to go." She said decidedly. She would never be that delicate or beautiful, but it was Christmas vacation, she had one more day left in Egypt, and she'd be damned if she was going to spend another minuet of it brooding over Draco Malfoy! 

~_~_~_~_~

"Morning!" Bill said, pushing his head through the door. " It's your last day here so were going to make the most of it!" he said opening the shutters, letting in a pale gray light.

"Ugh! Bill! What time is it?" 

"5:30, why?"

"Why?! Why are you waking me up at five thirty?! It's my Christmas vacation!"

"Yeah well were planning on some sight-seeing, and you know how hot it gets here, just planning on a head start" Bill shrugged and headed toward the kitchen.

Ginny climbed out of bed grumpily and started rummaging through the closet for something to wear. Settling on a pair of off-white shorts and a white spaghetti top Ginny started to throw the rest of the closet's contents into the suitcase. After all, she was leaving today.

Ginny picked up her brush and started combing her hair and secured it in a tight ponytail. "Wonderful dear, a very "sea-side" look. And I'm glad to see we got some tan on your pale English skin, it goes very well with the white." The mirror said. And it was true, Ginny thought as she smiled at the mirrors praises, she had gotten a tan. Ginny added a coral necklace Bill had gotten her at one of the local markets and went towards the kitchen.

Ginny seated herself on the chair and looked at what Bill had set before her. It was a salad. Bill had developed a weird habit of starting the morning with a salad and some Karkady- Habiscus tea, a very funny tasting tea mind you. This salad had olives in it, and onions and _what?!_ It looked like oranges!

"Bill, I think you have a slight problem in your kitchen, there are oranges in my salad." Ginny said hesitantly 

"No, zat eez William's idea of a salad" Ginny turned around and saw Fleur, who did not look happy to be up at such an hour. Fleur, who was dressed in her night shirt, gracefully plumped herself on the chair and tried to arrange her still sleep messed hair with her hands. She narrowed her eyes at Bill and said "He `as developed a beezar liking for the traditional food over `ere."

"Oranges are traditional in a salad?" 

Fleur broke her gaze with Bill and turned to Ginny "Apparently, if William puts zem in zee salad."

"Ah" Bill said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner and making his way towards the table with a mug in his hand. "Don't pay attention to her; she loves her Karkady just as much as the next person" Bill handed Fleur the tea, "Don't you?" he turned his face to Fleur and grinned teasingly.

"Well, really" Fleur rolled her eyes taking the Karkady and placing it on the table. "Virginia" Fleur began while keeping her eyes locked with Bill's and playing with his earring "you should tell your brozer that he eez lucky he can make a good Karkady, or he would be out of er` like zat!" Fleur snapped her finger, obviously trying to display the quickness that he would "be out of here".

Fleur quickly pecked Bill on the lips and turned to her tea. That was how it was every morning; they would tease each other a bit, and kiss good morning.

"So, what are our plans today?" Ginny asked while trying to set the oranges apart from the rest of her salad with her fork.

"Well" Bill said sitting down on a chair near Ginny. "I thought we could go to Alexandria, it's a bit cooler there since its up north. We could take the "gilly weed" rout. There's pretty amazing stuff, we can see the light house, you know," Bill paused, "the world wonder one. They found the royal quarters as well down there and there's a statue of a sphinx, which has Cleopatra's fathers face. Besides it won't be as crowded because muggles can't go there. And we can check out the library. Though muggles can go there."

"I think it sounds great." Ginny said, putting her fork down, obviously giving up hope on having a decent salad for breakfast. "What's the story with the library though?"

"Alexander the great built it, if I'm not mistaken that's a world wonder as well… anyway the city is named after him obviously." 

After finishing her 'breakfast' Fleur went to get ready and they were off.

They made a stop at Gringrots, where Bill took a Cairo-Alexandria port-key and then headed to a small alley that was over populated with cats.

Ginny carefully stepped over a little kitten that was fast asleep and headed in Bill's direction. 

"Okay everyone, hold on".

~_~_~_~_~_~

Yes I know that wasn't really a chapter, but I haven't up dated in a really long time, so I thought I might as well post what I have. Also I was kinda hoping that your  reviews will let me know if this story is going in the right direction.

So please _please_ review, and tell me exactly what you think, I wont get offended.

Thanks!


End file.
